feb uke america drabbles
by XrawrXreptarX
Summary: To get into the spirit of February (and valentine's day, of course) I decided to write one story a day, all with different pairings. (summary sucks but drabbles are good. at least I think they're drabbles)
1. Moonlit Romance (UKUS)

Hey yall, now I know it's kinda late, BUT to get into the spirit of february, I will be posting one drabble a day, and yes, they are for those special and dedicated uke america lovers, such as myself.

WELP, HERE'S THE FIRST DRABBLE:

PAIRING: UKUS

SETTING: MOONLIT MEADOW

TIMELINE: PRESENT

AU: I believe so...

~~~~~~~~~~~~NOW ON WITH THE SHOW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

england and america both stared at the moon silently, as if there was something coming out of it anytime soon. Some time after, england broke the silence of the summer night, filled with the sounds of crickets. "so...do you know why I brought you here, america?" england asked, pulling out a candle and a match from the backpack he and america brought along on the trip. "no, not really. Other than the hike that you offered." america replied, smirking back at england. England always had feelings for america, but not as a father figure, more like a boyfriend in a way. And now tonight, he was gonna tell america exactly how he felt. And now that he's got america's full attention instead of having _that dreadful frog_ along with them. _Then_ it would be impossible to get the superpower's, (let alone) keep his attention for more than 5 seconds. England was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard america speak. "tonight was fun, I mean, besides the part where we got chased by a cougar, haha. Crazy shit, huh?" america said, now staring up at the moon again. England on the other hand, felt like his own tounge slithered down his throat. Suddenly he let out a sound like a lawn mower running over a flipflop mixed with a broken toy car. "dude! You okay?!" america panicked, jumping behind england. "i-i'm fine, just choked a little" england replied, turning to face his (son I believe?). "um.. america, we need to talk" england said in a solemn voice. He caught a sight of the big cerulean orbs gently staring back at him. "so...i've seen you grow from a little poppet 200 years ago, to the country you are now." england said, gently caressing america's cheek now, seeing it turn red. "and... it's not natural for a father to love his son like how men and women do..but I can't get over it. Over the years, i've grown more and more fond of you. Your laugh, the way you wear you're glasses, and even the way you wear that military jacket, what i'm trying to say is... I love you, america" england said, looking deeply into the sparkling cerulean eyes again, placing a soft kiss upon america's lips. Then suddenly, everything changed, england saw a spark of lust in the blonde's eyes. "i-i love you too.. england" america whispered, moving his arms around england's neck, kissing him. England was shocked how america felt the same way for him. England licked america's bottom lip, america happily opened his mouth for the brit to explore, england could taste a hint of the coke he drank a while ago, while his hands explored the body beneath him. England lifted up america's shirt, he heard the other moan and squirm beneath him, spreading his legs. America didn't know why his body was reacting to england like this, but he put those thoughts to bed when he felt england mouth his jawline, soon moving his lips to his neck. America moaned and whimpered softly when england nipped from time to time on his neck. America moved his chest to england's, trying to tell england to pay attention to the wanting nipples. England did exactly what was pointed out, so he moved his mouth to the pink buds that were sticking up, he circled and nipped at them a little, hearing the moans that the american was generating made him hard. England moved further down the line, teasing the part where america wants it most. "i want it there" america moaned out, bucking his hips upwards, towards england's face. England kissed the zipper of the crowded jeans. America moaned in pleasure at england. England moved up away from the "want center" and palmed america's erection, sliding his tounge into the blonde's mouth. England removed the jeans off of america's long legs, and revealed the tent peaking inside of the undies. England slowly took down the undergarment to tease himself and the lustful america beneath him. Now england was the only one left with clothes. "nnh...no f-fair.. you get to keep your clothes on!" america said, pouting. "right, silly me. Hold on a minute" england said, stripping infront of america's eyes, revealing a hint of a six pack glistening in the moonlight. America felt his face grow hotter and hotter when he was just sitting there, staring deeply into england's six pack. "impressive, huh? And you don't look so bad yourself there" england teased, flipping america on his knees. "what are you do-AHH~" america screamed out in lust from england moving his tounge inside america's entrance. England could feel the other squirm and push against his tounge, possibly signaling england to, y'know...down there. England moved his tounge out of the uke only to replace it with himself. America bit down on his lip _hard._ to the point where it drew blood. "d-does it hurt?" england asked. America nodded quickly, trying to distract himself from the painful intrusion. "is this your first time, america?" england asked, hoping he's taking america's mind off of his length. America nodded quickly again. soon He felt america clench and unclench around him. England moved forward and poked florida a little. This made america moan and push back on england, releasing another moan. "m-move..." america pleaded. And that sent england over the edge. Pulling out, then pushing in, then pulling out until he got a rhythm going. America was moaning out in pleasure. "ahh...england.. k-kiss me?" he asked. England flipped america again to face towards him. "so cute.. of course I will" england whispered, bringing his and america's lips into contact. Muffled moans and slapping sounds were heard throughout the meadow. Until america was close. America tore his lips off of england's to breathe out "f-faster...ha" america moaned, wrapping another leg around england. England pushed himself and america onto the warm grass. England moved faster until he heard america generate a loud moan, signaling to england that america came. England looked at the other's body, his abdomen covered in the thick white substance. This image of having america at his hand, eyes half lidded and presenting his naked body before england. sent him over the point of no return. He shove his entire length inside of america. America felt the same substance flowing inside of his body, he trembled at the feeling of being filled with his father/boyfriend's seed. England toppled over on the panting body that lied beneath him. "do you really love me, england?" "of course I do, if you didn't exist, I don't know what I would do" england replied, moving forward to kiss america. That task caused england's softening cock to fall out of the other. America whimpered from the loss. England rolled himself and america on both of their sides to face eachother. "get some sleep, america. We need to have energy for the trip back tomorrow" england said, pressing another kiss upon america's lips. America closed the remaining half of his eyes. While england petted the blonde to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~AWW AINT THAT SWEET?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, that's it for the first of many uke america pairings to come in this story. UNTIL NEXT TIME YOU WILL BE ABLE TO READ SOME MORE. Or at least tomorrow. Haha.

TA TA FOR NOW~ *poofsies*


	2. Captured (GerMerica)

Here comes...

Another drabble~

Pairing:GerMerica (some hints of UKUS)

Warning: Rape, cuss words

Timeline: 1943, when the allied forces arrive and seize german army

AU: Fuck yeah

I'm not really good at making WW2 fics (let alone this is my first one) so please bear with me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~BOOM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Was all that was heard throughout the battlefield located somewhere close to parschnitz work camp. The prison camp for young jewish girls. Was where Cpt. Arthur kirkland and Commander Alfred F. Jones were located, hiding under the prison walls. "francis, francis come in there!" Arthur shouted through the radio. All he heard was fuzziness on the other line. "fuck! He might have left his radio in battle, or he's..gone" arthur said, looking over to the commander. All of a sudden, a bomb hit hard on the hidey hole located near them. Alfred screamed and ducked for cover. Along with arthur. "what do we do now, captain?" alfred asked, staring into the emeralds that belonged to his comrade. "just.. sit here and wait it out, hopefully get a radio back from francis and ivan to signal we have enough troops to kill off the guards _and _liberate the girls" arthur said while staring into the sapphires that were staring at him (so much staring) "i guess we can wait this out" arthur said, moving his lips towards alfred's own.

Just inches away before their lips made contact. Suddenly, a grenade flew into the foxhole.

BOOM

was all alfred heard. He shifted through the smoke, trying to find arthur. His hearing returning back to normal, alfred heard footsteps. "arthur? Is that you?" alfred shouted. A split second later, alfred took a huge blow to the head by some sort of stick. Dizzy and discombobulated, alfred fell to the ground. Then everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A FEW HOURS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alfred woke up, his hands above his head. His wrists felt cold and hurt. "w-where am I? Is anyone here?" alfred shouted, not remembering where he was for a few minutes. Suddenly, it hit him.

HE WAS CAPTURED.

Just then, the door to the cell flew open. And a deep german brouge filled the room. Alfred could recognize that voice anywhere. It was

the voice of

Lieutenant Ludwig Beilschmidt. Second in command of the SS.

"So how are you enjoying it here, Alfred? Like it so far?" the husky german voice said. Walking over to the new prisoner. He unhooked the chains. This was alfred's chance to make a break for it. He sprinted out from the room to the hallway. It seemed to be carpeted for some reason. "you know, alfred, it's very disobedient to run away from an SS officer. I may have to punish you" the german said. Alfred turned around and saw some weird whip in his hand. Ludwig started walking closer to the american. He pinned alfred's arms against the wall and forced his lips on the other's own. Alfred felt like he was being suffocated while his lungs burned for air. Finally, the aggressive german let go, leaving alfred gasping for breath. His knees feeling like jelly, a thin strand of saliva connected the two. Then all of a sudden (again) another hard blow was delivered to alfred's head. Once again, everything was black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SLAM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

alfred awoke several hours later, his head throbbing. "how are you, princess? Having fun here?" ludwig asked, a malicious smile creeping on his face now that alfred was awake. "let go of me!" alfred tried to leap off the bed and attack, but he was handcuffed...and naked. "w-where the fuck are my clothes?!" he shouted, feeling his cheeks grow hot. "wow. You sure are a bitch, aren't you?" ludwig said sarcastically "no! I'm a hero! And I go and save _lives. _What do you do for a li-" "SHUT THE HELL UP!" the SS officer roared. "now, here's one thing. You wi-" "and what is this _thing_ that I have to do, your majesty?" alfred snickered. Ludwig rolled his eyes and continued. "the one thing is, I will bed you. If you enjoy it, and do _exactly _as I say, and don't tell _A. LIVING. SOUL. _About this, I will let you go. If you fail to comply with these commands, I will simply blow your head off. Sound, as you americans like to say, 'cool' with you?" ludwig explained. Alfred nodded "anything to liberate those poor girls" alfred stated. Ludwig stripped and jumped onto the bed, leaning over to kiss the handcuffed alfred.

'oh shit. What did I just get myself into?' alfred thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RATTLE, RATTLE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"ah.. ah... l-ludwig.." alfred moaned as his insides were explored by a german tounge. Ludwig just kept going no matter how much alfred pleaded at him. While the kerchief wrapped around his erection made it impossible to even _look_ at the german. A few minutes later, ludwig came up with a strand of spit connecting his tounge to alfred's hole. "now's the real fun." said ludwig, rubbing the tip of his cock up against alfred's entrance. Alfred keened at the feeling. "i know you don't want me to know your body was reacting to my every touch. But it's _obvious _that your kerchief suffocated erection on the other hand, is saying otherwise." ludwig teased, poking inside. Alfred screamed out from ludwig's massive size intruding into him. "ficken! Sie sind so eng!" ludwig shouted, 5 seconds from shooting off inside the blonde's plump ass. Alfred clenched and unclenched around ludwig. Ludwig started moving by then. "l-lud...wig..hnn..sto-op" alfred moaned out. "you _said _you'd do this to liberate the girls" ludwig teased, slamming inside alfred. A while later. Ludwig started moving faster. "ow! N-no...please stop!" alfred cried, tears dripping off of his red cheeks. Ludwig didn't say anything. He unhooked the handcuffs from the bed and alfred immedietly wrapped his arms around ludwig's neck. "ah, so your body _does _want more?" ludwig seduced, moving his lips to kiss alfred's nipples. "y-YES!...fill me up with your seed!..hnn.. make me yours, ludwig!" alfred screamed out, the pain gone, he forced his lips on ludwig's, screaming into it as he felt ludwig cumming inside him. Ludwig removed the kerchief that was suffocating alfred's erection. Alfred quicly let off ludwig's lips and let out another loud scream of pain and pleasure. He plopped down onto the bed, passing out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BOOM, BOOM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

alfred reawoke in the same place he was kidnapped from. He saw arthur laying down on his stomach next to him. He poked arthur's head. But arthur wasn't moving. "a-arthur?" he said in a hoarse voice. 'I guess that ludwig really _did_ keep up to his promise.' alfred thought to himself. Just then, arthur came to. "alfred? You there?" arthur asked. "i'm here..what happened to you?" alfred countered with another question. Standing up, alfred tackle hugged arthur. "whoa! You missed me that much? We must have gotten knocked out by something.

Suddenly, the rumbling of a soviet tank was heard over the bunker. "that's them! Let's go!" arthur shouted. "for the girls?" "for the girls." alfred kissed arthur on the lips, letting his neck go. "i brought some tanks!" ivan shouted, pulling the two into the trapdoor under the tank.

~~~~~~~~~AND THEN THE GIRLS WERE LIBERATED~~~~~~~~~~

Yaay! They're free! And also, Yaay! Now I got this done, had to do a bit of research though.

TRANSLATIONS. "ficken! Sie sind so eng!" = "Fuck! You're so tight!" in German.

MORE PAIRINGS TO COME :D


	3. Catscratch fever (AustraliaXAlien Murica

WHASSAP? REPTAR IS BACK BABY, AND WITH A NEW PAIRING, FRESH FROM THE OVEN AND FULL OF LOVIN' (literally)

K, now to the descripton part.

PAIRING: Australia X Alien!America

WARNING: Cuss words, Alien sex, That's pretty much it.

AU: World academy. (university)

I don't own the brands mention in here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CLICK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Australia tapped his trackpad, looking through pictures on google for annunaki photos. "god! I need to find at least _something _to put into this report on the supernatural" he shouted, feeling like pulling the white band on the bridge of his nose off. He jumped off the bed, leaving the laptop running so it can load the next page of pictures that might be fakes to go get a plate of bacon. "well, let's see if I can get a real pictures instead of skeletons and drawings." australia bitched on, munching on the bacon. He scrolled through the page and found something weird. Australia looked closer at the screen. He thought he could decipher an alien in there when his laptop overheated and the power in his dorm went out. "FUCK ME!" the aussie screamed, switching on his iPhone, he went outside the main door and saw that the whole university's power was out. Everyone seemed to be complaining about it. He saw France shouting outside his window, some of his hair burnt off while a sizzling flat iron was in his hand. When Australia looked to the right, he saw England throwing his TV out the window from rage. Australia just went back inside the dark dorm and laid on the couch, looking at his iPhone "maybe if I catch some winks, it'll come back on in an hour." Australia agreed on. And in 20 minutes, he fell asleep, the sounds of complaining dormmates dying as he dozed further.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SOMETIME LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Australia woke up in complete and utter darkness. Trying to figure out if the power came back on. He walked over to the kitchen switch and flipped it. Nothing came on. He looked at the time on his iPhone. "god, how long was I asleep?" australia asked himself, the time read 3:35 AM. Then, the school's intercom rang. "Attention students, there has been a slight problem with the university's power grid, we have tried flipping the emergency power, but it seems to be down. We will call an electrician to come look at the circuit breaker tomorrow. Until then, all projects are postponed. Thank you and have a nice day." the principal's voice blared over the speakers. Australia jumped up and down in excitement. "thank god, now at least i'm able to compose myself." australia said, searching his way to the window, the dorm was _way _too hot to just lay on the couch and try to sleep. He opened the window to the dorm. "finally! That's better." australia shouted through the window. He went back to his room and plopped down on the bed, touching the underside of the laptop. It was still hot. "wow, I must have really used this thing for a while." australia said, moving it to the nightstand next to the bed. He shut his eyes once more. But didn't drift. He tossed and turned in the extreme heat. Soon, he couldn't take it anymore. He ran to the sink and turned on the water, splashing himself in the face vigorously. Then australia ran out of the dorm and into the hallway, looking out at the balcony. It was suprisingly windy and cool. But why was _his_ house so hot? He went back inside and felt as if he was being watched. Just then, a pair of glowing blue dots appeared in the top left corner of the room. Australia looked up at them. He remember reading that story with that girl with the glowing eyes and said "go in the name of jesus christ!" but the dots didn't turn red, they blinked, almost like a pair of eyes. Then, a thump was heard. Australia tried to shine the light at it, but It ran away into his room. Australia followed it to the dark chamber. "who are you? Show yourself criminal!" australia shouted. Then, the person, or thing spoke up. "okay, first, i'm _not _a criminal." the being said. Suddenly all the lights in the dorm came back on. And australia could see a man, but this _wasn't _an ordinary man. He looked about 15 or 16, and he had cerulean eyes, blue cat ears and a blue cat tail, obviously it's real because of the swishing motion. "who..who are you?" australia asked, paralyzed with fear. "my name is america. And I am here to experience the rituals of human mating." the being spoke. Australia blushed a deep shade of scarlet. Then, america started walking towards him. Australia was still paralyzed when the alien connected his lips with australia's. Australia then moved his hands to america's waist, and pulled the being closer. A while later, australia let go of the cat like being. "what...are you?" australia asked, moving his hand to the cat's tail and hair. America sighed when australia started stroking his tail, the alien getting hard. Australia could notice this when he turned the blonde around and breathed on his ear. The warm breath made america push his ass against australia's gradually rising erection. Australia picked up the cat teen and plopped him down onto the twin size bed. Hovering over the annunaki to kiss him. Once again, australia let off the panting america to move his lips to the being's neck. Nipping at a junction inbetween the neck and collarbone. This made america flinch a little. Australia started moving his hand to the little pink nipples sticking out of the humanoid's chest. Australia licked one while his thumb was working on the other, listening to america moan like this was driving australia wild, wild enough to just go for the gold. Australia kissed down the annunaki's body, finally reaching the spot where he wanted to be kissed most. Australia licked up america's length, taking the whole thing into his mouth. By this point america was moaning like a slut. "h-heat...is taking.." america moaned. He came into australia's mouth. Australia let off, suprisingly, the teen was still hard. "quite a sex drive you have, america." the human seduced, parting america's legs, seeing a beautiful view of kitty cat butthole. Australia kissed it, and america immediately closed his legs on australia's head. "mm...no" he moaned, australia still kissing at the dripping opening. He moved his head up and away. America took a breather while australia unzipped his fly. "aliens are sure upfront when it comes to sex, aren't they?" australia once again teased, looking at the expression on america's face when he pulled out his manhood. Australia leaned over and connected his lips with the cat's to make sure that none of the nosy dormmates heard. Australia didn't know how loud that he might be. He pushed inside of the cat. Australia could hear america's screams of pain inside his own mouth. Just when america shushed was when australia moved his mouth away. "it's suprising that you're race is very similar to humans. Besides the ears and tail." australia felt america's body heat rushing onto his member. Australia started moving. "why.. does it hurt?" america questioned while his claws unsheathed, tearing the bedsheets in the process. "you said you were here to experience human mating." australia said, now going in and out with ease. "hnn...but I mean...hurts in-h.. good way" america panted, getting wetter with every thrust. Australia could obviously feel that. Then, australia picked up the amazingly light annunaki and held his waist. He moved his hand to america's blue tail and rubbed it from base to tip. Australia could notice that this was an erogenous spot for america by how he was moaning. America slumped his body against australia's own, tightening his arms around the human's neck. He moaned into australia's chest. While this on the other hand was overwhelming for australia. Listening clearly to america's lust filled moans, the feeling of being inside the hot and tight hole. And while he's stroking the soft tail that belonged to the same alien he was fucking. Australia smelt america's ear. It smelt of vanilla. Perhaps it was the same sex scent girls release. But that's the thing. If he's attracted to girls, then why is he attracted sexually to this thing? Not even a thing. A CAT. NOT EVEN A CAT. A CAT NAMED AMERICA. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he suddenly released inside of the teen. America cried out as he also came. Australia felt some sort of wet force push against his cock while the cat was cumming like a volcano. America fell onto the bed pulling australia with him. They both lay there for awhile until australia's softened cock fell out of america. Australia then rolled over on his side and pulled the unconcious alien with him, wrapping his arm around the naked cat teen. He sniffed his ear for the natural scent. It was still there. Australia suspected that america was still coming down from the high. America subconciously wrapped his tail around australia's side. Australia then shut his eyes to go and join his possibly new pet in dreamland.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SHITTY ENDING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And here it is for all you little AustraliaXAmerica lovers :D

AND ONCE AGAIN. G'BYE.

SAYONARA

AUF WIEDERSEHN

ADIOS

LAST BUT NOT LEAST,

до свидания

Tomorrows pairing, as always is a mystery..

BUH BYE.


	4. Ways to please your daddy (AmericaStates

AND NOW FOR A NEW PAIRING. This one _definetley_ is a crack one. May I warn you now.

PAIRING: AmericaStates (Texas X America)

SETTING: Beach (around sunset)

WARNING: SonFather smexytimes (This is why this fic is rated M, kiddies. Because every drabble is gonna have sex in it.)

If texas is a dude, please let me know. If not, enjoy the show!

And this story revolves around puberty and how to deal with it. But don't go fucking your dad if your hormones go crazy ;D

God, these new feelings were driving texas crazy! Everywhere he looked. Here, sex. There, sex. Everywhere, SEX. And now was _not _the perfect time to go and have father-son time with his dad, america. Seeing his body glistening in the water and the sunlight reflecting off it just made texas not want to spend time with him at all if america was gonna be totally oblivious that he was making texas hard everytime he had set eyes on the man. Being 16 meant that everything would change as you enter adulthood. Buying a car, having your sweet 16, having sex for the first time. All of it was overwhelming for texas. Even though he's watched _lots _of porn on his laptop, there was something off about america that he liked. Was it the womanlike qualities he bestowed? The fact that he had nice curves for a man his age? His ass? The fact that his eyes practically paralyzed him everytime he looked into texas's eyes and talked to him? God! There's something wrong with him! Texas slammed his foot on the ground. "Stupid!" he shouted, not knowing that he caught america's attention. "texas, what's wrong?" america asked, now walking from the waves towards his sexually confused son. 'no fuck, no, no no no! He _cannot _be coming over here _now! _not while my hard on is still here. Please god, don't let him come over!' texas shouted over and over again in his head. Until america finally sat down. "you ok, dude? What's happening over here?" he giggled. "n-nothin' dad... you can go back to strippin' I-i mean skippin'! Did I say strippin'? Absolutley not! Heheh, what're ya talkin' about?" texas improvised, trying really hard not to look at his dad's hot body. "stripping? What are yo- oh...OH!" america noticed, lifting texas's face to meet his own. "it's happening again?" ameica asked. "yup." texas looked away, staring at his erection. "well, how about you and I go get changed and go home? Let you go jack off on your laptop? Is that what you want to do?" america suggested. Texas couldn't take playing this charade anymore. Staring into his father's sweet eyes, and receiving hugs and kisses from him _just _as a dad. Now, texas wanted it to be something more. Something _more_ than a father-son bond. Now he wants to start a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship with america. So texas confessed. "dad, have you ever had feelings for someone, all your life perhaps. But never told them about how you felt, and is scared that the answer might _make_ or _break_ their friendship forever?" texas asked, not really confessing. "um... well... when you put it that way... look texas, I- I just don't like you in _that_ way... i'm sorry that's not what you wanted to hear but, it's the truth. I'm so sorry." america said. Only to be tackled by his son. "t-texas! What are you..mmf!" america was shushed when texas kissed him agressively. Texas groped america. America's breath hitched and texas slid his tounge inside his dad's mouth, exploring everything that was inside it with the wet muscle. Their lungs started craving air and texas disconnected them. A strand of saliva still keeping their tounges connected. "texas...hh..what are you doing to me?" america asked. Becoming hard, texas smirked. "i reckon you hadn't had this much fun since that expansion into the west, hm?" he seduced, now slithering his hand into america's bikini. America arched his back in pleasure. Letting out a quiet moan in the process. "i reckon that there's a 'yes'?" texas teased once more, now pumping his dad. "mhm...nh" the blonde moaned. Texas pulled down both their garments. The tide starting to get higher. He shoved his fingers in america's face. "suck!" the pubescent teen demanded. Looking up and down his old man's body. "remember those times when that old fuck england came over for 'conference talk'?" texas seduced. "and how you called him your bitch when you two fucked?" he added. "and how you _also _said you were gonna, i.e. quote, 'wreck his sweet ass'?" the texan added once more. America nodded to all of this, fingers in his mouth. When texas thought they were wet enough, he yanked them out of his dad's face. Some spit inbetween the digits. "yeah, this'll do just fine." he said, looking back into america's face. He leaned over the nation and inserted the fingers "you're gonna be _my _england tonight. Texas seduced. America immediately forced a hand over his mouth, loudly moaning into it. Texas moved his dad's hand away from his face. "it..hurts...please stop texas...hm" america cried, tears pooling in his eyes. Texas let out a devious smirk and swirled the fingers inside his dad, feeling them get wet. "the body is more honest then the mind, america." texas said. America blushed at being called by his name by his son. "ah...texas.." america moaned, spreading his legs for his son to enter. Texas removed the slick fingers. "come and saddle up, then." texas said, sitting down and patting his erection lap. America crawled over and slid down on texas. His body trembled from this new experience. Texas was bigger than america, and that's how texas liked it. He grabbed a hold of america's hips and moved him up and down on his shaft. America started moaning louder and louder with each movement. Every slick sound made america want more of his son. Why is his body reacting like this? He felt like a dirty pedophile that liked to fuck his son. This was wrong, _really really wrong. _But why did it feel so right? So good? To have his son defile him on a beach. Feeling texas's manhood go in and out of him made america want more. Like he always needed him there. Not only in sex, but life in general. The thoughts were extinguished when he felt texas hit his sweet spot. "there..." america moaned, his moans of pleasure could probably be heard throughout the beach and some of the ocean. texas's dad's keens fed his hungry ears like a piranha with a year's worth of burgers. He moved america faster on his hard member. "texas...i'm so full of you... it feels good~ hm.." america cried once more. Texas rocking his body. After a few more good jabs to the sweet spot america came all over his and texas's abdomens. Texas followed soon after. Both of them toppled into the saltwater covered sand. Texas's member stayed right where it was as america fell asleep. He picked his dad up and drove them home, forgetting about the bathing suits on the sand. Oh well, at least someone will throw them away.

WELL, DID YA LIKE IT?

Let meh know if I should change anything about my writing style. Or the story. Or the fact that i'm probably annoying the fuck outta you right now.

G'BYE~

-Reptar~


	5. Tasty treat (AmericaStates)

AND NOW WELCOME BACK TO UKE AMERICA DRABBLES.

I liked writing that AmericaStates story so much (and so did my friends) THIS ONE TIME. I WILL MAKE A SEQUEL OF THIS STORY. BEHOLD. THE NEWEST AND MOST (Possibly) SEXIEST OF ALL PAIRINGS TO EVER BE CREATED.

PAIRING: (Once more), AmericaStates (Again. TexasXAmerica)

SETTING: PARIS, AT 2 AM.

(This story is _REALLY_ How do I put this... HOT. May I warn you again now)

"Candy~ Candy~ gonna eat me some candy~" america sang happily, running into the room with the heart shaped box of chocolates. Texas on the other hand was sitting on the bed looking up funny vine videos on his laptop. "what's that you got in you're hand there, dad?" texas asked, looking up from the screen. "just some chocolates from room service. I _sure do _wonder who bought me that." america said, looking at texas as he uttered the phrase. "well, my oh my. Would you look at that. Someone's got a secret admirer" texas played along. He closed his laptop and set it on an elegant oak nightstand. "You're ordering these at two AM because.." "because I wanted a snack." texas said. "I know i'm you're boyfriend, but i'm still you're dad. You can't have these at 2 in the morning." america said, moving the chocolates away from texas's grasp. "have you ever noticed how hot of a dad you are?" texas schmoozed over, still reaching for the heart shaped box. America shook his head. "no, these are mine" he said, plopping down on the foot of the bed. Smirking as he opened the box. Texas glared icicles at america. "these _are _my valentine's day gift-" "for us to share" texas cut off. America paused for a minute. "they're still mine." he took a chocolate out of the box and placed it on his tounge. Texas laid back down and pulled out his laptop until he heard america moan in enjoyment trying to make fun of texas. (Of course.) a strand of caramel fell on america's lip. "woops, I got some caramel on my lip. Wanna help get that?" america teased, leaning towards texas. Then texas stuck out his tounge and licked the caramel off his dad's lips. America then opened his mouth and let texas's tounge in. america wrapped his arms around texas's neck. Texas then pinned the man on the bed. America opened his legs to let texas gain easy access. Texas then moved off of his dad to tell him something. "strip." america did as he was told and beared his body for the teen to see. His lean stomach. His long legs. And his sligtly hard cock. He barely had any pubes at all, but the ones that _were_ there were as golden as his honey coloured hair. Texas took the whole scene in. he then took off his shirt and other clothes to join his father in nakedness. (I know what I said. Cliché, right?) they then engaged in kissing again. There wasn't any battle for dominance. Texas's old man submitted to him. A few minutes after, texas disconnected their lips to breathe (once again) "i like kissin' my daddy. He tastes so sweet." texas said. "well then how would you like to taste your daddy's sweetest spots?" america asked, bearing his lower regions for texas to get his mouth on. "don't mind if I do." texas replied. He licked up america's length and took the erection in his mouth. "mm.. texas..." america moaned as his dick was being showered with attention. Texas then eased up and licked down the balls to his dad's pink hole. Texas took a chocolate from the box and opened it halfway. He then spread the caramel filling over america's hole. "this is because you have one sweet ass." texas smirked. He licked up the caramel, some of it getting into the hole. "it feels...amazing-nn" america moaned. Texas moved his tounge inside to lap up the rest while his dad whimpered and moaned. Texas got his tounge out and said something. "you know, america. I've been suckin' on _you're_ lollipop and now you need to return the favor. Get on your knees." texas added. Texas crawled under america as he was getting on all fours. "have you ever done a 'night and day'?" texas asked. "i guess...but wh-AAH!" america was cut off when texas replaced his tounge with a wet finger. His son added another finger to the mix of caramel and fluids, he then started scissoring america as america was sucking texas's dick. Swirling the underside of his tounge against the tip and deep throating him. Texas removed his fingers from the dripping hole. America rubbed texas's balls and felt the inside of them churn. Just as texas was about to cum america moved his mouth from texas's hard on. America then turned to face texas. The teen placed 2 firm hands on both of america's thighs and spread his cheeks. Texas moved his legs upwards to get his length inside of america. America moaned loudly when texas got all the way in. texas waited for a minute for his dad to cool down. "want me to giddy up yet?" he asked. America nodded slowly, a blush creeping on his face. texas then moved his legs back and forth until he got a rhythm going. "ah...t-texas.." america moaned, feeling his ass being filled with his son's cock. America moved his mouth closer to texas's ear, moaning into it in his own form of sexual teasing. Texas automatically started thrusting faster, filling america even more. Texas then sat both of them up and made america ride him. Every movement sent shockwaves of pleasure up america's spine, moaning louder and louder. The matress creaked with all the movements the two were making. Texas flipped america so his back was facing towards him. He leaned forwards and licked america's earlobe, nipping and sucking on it. By this point texas was balls deep in america. Texas moved his face to his dad's and stuck out his tounge, america did the same. Rubbing their tounges together, america felt close. "tex..cum-mh" he moaned at the teen. Texas gave one more thrust and filled his dad with his seed. America then followed, multiple semen splats covered parts of the bed. The two then collapsed on one of the spots. Texas's soft cock popped out of his father. Staring at the substance flow out of his dad's hot asshole made texas want to do it again. But got there too late when he (and america) both passed out.

~~~~~ONCE AGAIN A SHITTY ENDING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WELL HERE Y'ALLS GO. ANOTHER SMUTTY LITTLE DRABBLE, JUST FOR YOU.

And sorry this took so long. Family problems and being grounded _really _sets you back a few days, right? You know what I'm talkin' 'bout ;D

AND ONCE MORE

PAIRINGS ARE GONNA HAVE A SLIGHT DELAY BASED ON THIS WEEKEND. It'll be busy, so don't expect much additions from me. Or will I? I just might suprise you. BUH BYEE!

:D


	6. Black and White (AmericaCest)

Hey hey hey, it's fat reptar! Back once more with another pairing. And it is gonna be _very, very, just very hot. _And now for that special descripton we all love so very much!

PAIRING: (Americacest) Devil! 2P America X Angel! America)

WARNING: Angel sex, Wingboners, Cussing, That's pretty much it.

LOCATION: Mortal world. (Earth)

SUMMARY: god sends his top angel, america, down to earth to retrieve some saved souls while his counterpart, 2p america takes some damned souls to hell. But then, they run into each other for the first time in all of eternity, what happens when good collides with bad?

Let's watch!

All my life i've been a star~ holding a light in the dark~ while I try to keep clear~ of all the waves in your atmosphere~" america sang, dashing . Making sonic booms every now and then. His huge wings glistened from the condensation. An angel of his rank, the stargazer, Was usually sent from heaven to go and collect saved souls to take back with him. The tracker he usually carried with him beeped to signal he was over the spot where a few souls were standing, looking up at him. America divebombed until he opened his massive wings and a huge breeze filled the moonlit cemetery. The people shaped beams of light looked at him, confused about what their eternal fate is, or might be. "come with me" america spoke up. He opened a portal that led to heaven. "you're saved. Don't worry." america added. Giving a gentle smile to the soul of a little girl. His cerulean eyes sparkled, letting the girl know he was trying to help.

Two red eyes glowed in the distance, silently watching the angel as he was working to encourage the confused lightbulb go to it's parents. There was something about him that made 2p want to go over there and talk to him. But he remembered what his mentor told him. 'Stay away from angels, kidnap as many souls as you can. If you fail, their holy power will turn you into one of them.' the voice echoed in 2p's head. So he kept his distance. 2p was yanked out of his thoughts when he heard something ahead of him.

The beam giggled and went along with two bigger souls waiting for her, believed to be her parents. Once the portal was closed, america spread the giant appendages on his back and took off, leaving behind a cloud of dust. 2P followed after him at a safe distance. He stared at the mysterious angel, wondering if he should continue following or just head back to hell alltogether.America pretty much explored the world after an uneventful day of taking the saved ones to heaven. He decided that he would walk around in the city for a little bit, good thing that he was an angel so no one but his own kind (and psychics) would be able to see him. That's pretty much how it worked in the spirit world. Not having a mortal notice you, in you're own place, time, and location. Sometimes it got kinda lonely seeing the same faces over and over. America landed on a skyscraper, staring boredly at the moon and all of the traffic going on under the building. He felt as if he was being watched. 2P moved into a shadow that was fairly close to the feather winged being. He kept staring as america's wings occasionally flapped to shoo a bug away. 2P moved closer, as the moonlight cast a shadow, making america look behind him. "who are you?" he asked, slightly frightened at what he saw. America saw a man who looked exactly like him, but with red eyes, what seemed to be black hair, and two giant black bat wings just like his own, but without feathers. Some angels back at the dispatch station had been talking and described these beings perfectly. It's obvious to america that this man fit the descripton. "my name is 2p america. You?" the being talked. "but you can call me 2p. And i'm a demon. You're an angel, I presume?" 2p spoke, eyeing the confused america pretty good. "say, i've been watching you for sometime now and I've never mustered the courage to talk to you. But now that I get to, you seem quite charming" 2p added, mumbling something in tounges, america couldn't decipher what was being said. The demon moved towards america's face and softly landed his lips on the angel's own. 2P then moved his face away and wondered if the spell took effect. It seemed to be working if he saw america's wings twitch a little, the angel then moved his arms around 2p's neck, opening his mouth and letting the demon's tounge move inside. They kissed with a passion that fuled both 2p and america. Just then 2p pushed america onto the ground. America split his legs to let 2p gain easier access to his body, his and 2p's wings spreading wider. 2P disconnected their lips, both panting "i feel...hnn..hot" america moaned, feeling a strange need for 2p. america was playing with fire, he just _knew _it. Surley god was watching him commit sins right now, deep down he didn't really care at the moment. 2P's soft touches were making america moan. 2P then moved his fingers to the angel's nipples. Brushing and rubbing them as america enjoyed every delicious moment, only making his wrap grow more in the crotch area. 2P moved his kisses towards that special place not so hidden inside of the white wrap, he lifted the silky fabric up, kissing up america's length. America looked away in embarassment. How could he be so wanton? so... sinful? Whatever it was, this sin was a deliciously bad one. 2P yanked america out of his thoughts when he slipped his tounge inside of america's body. America gasped in pleasure and moaned after. "2p, why does my body feel like this-Mh.." america questioned, looking at 2p. That's when 2p took his hot tounge out of the slick hole. "because your body wants me" 2p said seductively, he removed his and america's wraps completely. He slowly pushed inside. Forcing out a few tears, america clenched harshly on 2p. This forced the demon to stop in his tracks. 2P didn't get why he was so gentle with this being. Whenever he had sex with anyone, _ANYONE, _he never stopped to see if they were ok. But with america, it was different for some reason. "y-you..ok, I can stop if you want" 2p offered, reaching to pet america's wing. "it's ok...i c-can take it..mh" america whined, almost crying. 2P then picked the crying angel up, and brought him closer. "relax. I'll wait until you're ready." 2p said, sweetly connecting their lips. After a while, america nodded, his sparkling eyes showing that he trusted his demon counterpart. 2P moved out, then back in to get a rhythm going, the first few thrusts were painful as opposed to america being a virgin. Soon the pain decreased as pleasure started to pool in america's belly. "it feels so good..nh" america moaned, moving his arms to 2p's neck, trying to keep balanced. 2P moved a little bit faster into the angel, america continuously moaning into his chest. America then let go of 2p's shoulders and fell onto the roof. 2P moved to hover over the angel, he then kissed america's ear. "i want to hear your voice" 2p whispered. Finally, america couldn't take it anymore. "nn...2p! it feels...wonnderful! d-don't stop" america screamed. He moved his hand to 2p's own and grasped it, he was so close and he didn't want to come so soon. 2P thrusted all the way in and came, america came soon after, their wings flapping in sync, america then spilt himself all over 2p's chest and some of his stomach. 2P collapsed onto the sleeping america.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE NEXT MORNING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2p woke up first, moving his arms around the angel. The sun burnt hot on his wings, but he didn't really care at the moment. 2P still tried to figure out inside his head why he was so attracted to america. "opposites sure do attract, no?" america asked, moving his head to 2p's and planting a soft kiss. "yeah. Love can make you do pretty crazy shit sometimes." 2p agreed. America's stomach growled. "you hungry?" 2p asked. It must have been pretty loud if even the demon can hear it. "a little." america said, blushing. "wanna steal something?" 2p wondered "NO!" america yelled back. "sorry. Just checking." 2p said once again, getting up and lifting the angel along with him. "can you put me down?" america asked. "sure" the dark being replied back, setting america down. They then opened their wings at the same time and took off.

I don't know how to end this so deal with it.

Sorry for the hiatus. But I had to keep the smut writing/reading/watching/enjoying on the downlow because my grandparents were getting suspicious. So here it is!

My little AmericaCest fic.

Up there.

Why are you still reading this?

I REGRET NOTHING.

Good day.


	7. Movie night (CanUs)

AND WELCOME BACK TO THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL!

Just kiddin'! It's another yaoi-tastic chapter of Feb. uke America drabbles~

My friends have been asking me, "Reptar, when are you gonna make a CanUs fic?" and I said, "Sorry. I don't ship it." WELL, TURNS OUT IT IS _A LOT _HOTTER THAN IT SOUNDS. I've been looking it up for a couple days and now it's one of my OTP'S so I thought that this little beauty would be dedicated to all of those special CanUs fangirlies!

I hope y'all enjoy!

PAIRING: (Obviously...) CanUs!

SETTING: Their house, duh.

MAIN...THINGY: Canada is 14 and that means middle school. Middle school means hormones. And hormones means that they can make you do crazy things. Canada also knows _ABSOLUTELY NOTHING_ about sex, so here's where America steps in and helps Canada with these "Thingys" (As Canada prefers to call them.) LONG STORY SHORT: THEY WATCH A VIDEO, GET HORNY, AND EXPLORE EACHOTHER'S BODIES.

WARNING: Incest, a video, stuff.

AGE DIFFERENCE: Canada is 14, and America is 16. =w=

Canada silently walked into the dark house. He figured America must be napping considering he gets up at 5:00 AM every morning to catch the bus. "God, America. Can't you _at least_ turn on the lights for me?" Canada asked, a tiny bit of annoyance in his voice. He fumbled around in the dark for a minute, his hands hitting the walls repeatedly. Finally the switch clicked on. Canada's eyes adjusted to the light for a minute, making him squint a little. He tossed his loaded backpack on the couch. Canada was always careful with it, but not today considering he had to take an exam in american history. So Canada just wanted to curl up on the couch with Kumajiro and watch nickelodeon until America wakes up. So Canada did just that, he got up from the couch and looked around for the polar bear. 20 minutes later, he heard scratching on the glass sliding door. Canada looked out and saw Kumajiro with a tennis ball. "Did America trick you with the tennis ball again? I told him to put you in my room!" Canada complained, wondering if America _was _up. He then went to America's room and lightly knocked on the door. "five more minutes, dude!" America complained through the object that separated his room and Canada. Canada didn't really care and lightly opened the door. Peeking inside, he almost got pegged in the face when a pillow came flying towards him. Canada then rushed over and turned on the light. "can you order something please?" Canada asked, looking down at his drowsy brother. A hint of annoyance sparked in Canada's eyes. "there's some take out menus in the drawer next to the fridge. Go and call cafe panuzzo's or some shit, bro. Just let me wake up" America added, glaring icicles back at his younger brother. Canada rolled his eyes and grabbed America's feet and pulled hard on them until America plopped onto the floor. "AH! The fuck, dude? My head." "Get the fuck up." Canada demanded, walking out the door. America forced himself up, rubbing the back of his head as he followed Canada out the door. "Put on a coat, we're going to get golden arches." America said, grabbing the keys to the hyundai parked in the driveway. He opened the door and the house was flooded with the sound of pouring rain. "Better get mine, too." America added. Canada chucked the bigger nation's jacket towards his face. "Here ya go." Canada laughed. "Just get in the car" America yelled from outside, starting up the car. Canada pulled on the rest of his jacket and headed out the door with Kumajiro still in his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~ONE TRIP FOR MCDONALDS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That could've gone smoother" America said, his glasses broken. "Well... When you say 'I want my fucking burgers' not even say. More like yell and throw your money at the cashier, you kind of tend to get punched by an employee." Canada explained, taking his brother's glasses. "I had the correct change!" America pouted. He crossed his arms and headed towards the couch with the bag of burgers. Canada awed at his big brother's childish acts. Sure, Canada was still young, but he was more mature than America. "do you have the pancakes?" Canada asked, breaking the silence. "Totally, because McDonald's serves pancakes at 5:30 in the afternoon, hm?" America asked sarcastically, Canada ignored the comment and walked over and snatched a burger from the bag. "I've always wanted to try this" Canada said, opening the wrapper to the sandwich. America popped a fry in his mouth and picked up a BLU-RAY box. He examined it carefully and walked over and placed it into the BLU-RAY player. Canada picked up the remote and pressed the disc button on the menu. "It's 'Insidious chapter 2'. Can you handle that?" America asked, looking back at Canada to tease him. America ran and turned off the lights while Canada held Kumajiro close to him. Canada shakily raised a hand and pressed play.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ONE ROUND OF MOVIES LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ending credits to My sister's keeper stopped rolling. The twins both shot up and shouted "NOT IT!" "Damn you canada!" America cussed, by this point crawling to the BLU-RAY player. He switched out 'Polar Express' with a hentai movie Japan sent him for his birthday. Canada wouldn't suspect a thing. "Ooh! Gakuen hentai! What's that?" Canada asked, pressing play. America jumped onto the couch. "Oh you'll see." he added, moving his face away so Canada wouldn't catch him blushing. The plot followed on for 3 minutes as to seem it was a normal day in Tokyo. Then the flatscreen showed the camera panning to some type of movement on the desk. Canada watched in amazement as the large breasted girl moaned as the faceless man defiled her on the teacher's desk. "Uh, America, should I be watching this?" Canada asked, his pants mysteriously getting tight. America looked from the corner of his eye at his younger brother's pants. "Yep" he smirked. Kumajiro was smarter than the average bear, so he blushed and decided to walk into Canada's room. "My pants feel funny. Are they supposed to do that?" Canada asked once more, looking to his big brother for guidance of this new feeling. "Y-yeah, of course they are.." America looked back at him, his head turned all the way around. "The lady sounds like she's having fun. We should act out this scene!" Canada shouted, a crazy idea popping into his child head. A blush punched America's cheeks as he thought of him and Canada doing dirty stuff on the couch. He snapped out of it when he saw Canada rewind to the part where the unnamed girl and boy started kissing. Canada moved his face to America's and brought their lips into contact. America was shocked from Canada making such a big move, then Canada slipped his tounge in. He needed help making sure he did it right, so America stepped in and moved his tounge onto Canada's. The kiss was awkward at first until Canada mimicked America's actions. America then moved his wrists around Canada's neck, trying to keep balance. Canada then let go, both panting for air. This passion fueled both boys to keep going on. Soon the kiss was getting old as the movie played on. Canada then looked out of the corner of his eye to see that the man was playing with the girl's nipples. So Canada did the same. America's hands guided Canada's fingers to his nipples. "like this..nh" America said, moaning a little from his brother's diligent fingers working on the pink buds being payed close attention to. Back on the screen, the girl was screaming from having the man's fingers inside of her hole. America saw where Canada was going with this and removed his clothes for Canada to gain easier access. "H-how do I do this?" Canada asked, nervous. America then sat up and took two of Canada's fingers and placed them inside of his mouth, licking and sucking on them as Canada blushed at his naked brother, eyes closed and doing this weird thing with his fingers. America then laid back down and aimed Canada's fingers at his entrance "Push in gently" America instructed, looking up into Canada's purple eyes. Canada did as instructed and slowly moved his fingers inside. America moaned, closing his eyes. Canada was doing everything perfectly. "Now, move them in and out slowly.." America said. Canada then started thrusting the fingers in and out slowly. "Like this?" Canada "Mhm-ha.." the teen beneath him moaned. Canada felt his fingers get wet. "ah.. take them o-out" America instructed. Canada did as told and saw America sit up. "this'll make you feel really good" he said, unzipping Canada's pants. America pulled out Canada's dick and breathed on it. Canada shuddered at this feeling. He then took it into his mouth, licking and sucking at the canadian's hard on. America then played with Canada's balls. Feeling them churn, he then took his mouth off of Canada's member. America then laid back down. "Now you hold both my legs apart, and put yourself inside" America instructed. Canada _clearly _looked confused. America rolled his eyes. "your ding dong" he giggled. "uh... w-will it fit?" Canada asked, blushing a deep scarlet. "It will, just push in gently" America reassured. Canada then lined his member up with the other's hole and pushed inside. "a-ah" America moaned feeling fire push into him. "oh my god! I'm hurting you! I'm gonna pu-" "n-no...it's just that I-i'm just adjusting-nhh..." America cut canada off, the pain lingering. "I'm okay... now m-move in and out slowly" America added, Canada did as instructed and slowly thrusted. "ah...a-ah... brother..it f-eels." America moaned. "Is that a good thing?" Canada asked, getting nervous. "y-yeah.. it means it feels good" America explained, adding a few moans into the mix. Canada took this as a compliment and kept going, speeding up his thrusts every now and then. "l-lean down, Canada~" America moaned, holding his arms out. Canada leaned down and America immediately flung his arms across Canada's neck. Canada then sat up while the other begged and moaned for more. Canada looked at the TV screen and saw the man and woman were doing the same thing, like _they _were in that movie. But one thing was off. It was an animation and this is real life. And it's obvious considering Canada felt his brother on his privates. But Canada was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard America scream. "ah!... Canada just got bigger!" his brother moaned, now holding Canada's neck closer. Canada was so close he could hear America's heartbeat. Canada then felt his member get tighter, forcing another moan from America. "Canada-ah.. go faster..." America moaned, forcing himself on Canada's balls. The movement caused the couple to topple over in Canada's direction. Canada moved his hand down America's back, petting his butt. Clearly by the other's moans Canada concluded he was doing pretty well. Canada then felt a sharp ping in his stomach and groaned from the feeling, then America's walls tightened around his member as America also came. "C-canada~" the older of the two screamed as his liquids shot out of him like a tank, covering their stomachs in the white goo. America's head then fell on Canada's chest. Canada smelt the other's hair. Just then America lifted his head off of the canadian's chest. "h-how was your first time?-ah" America asked, feeling canada plop out of his body. "it felt amazing. Like the best feeling i've ever had." Canada stated. America was slapped clear across the face with a blush when he heard Canada utter those words. "that's good. I'm glad you liked it. By the way, the movie is done playing. And you might want to wash your clothes soon." America said, looking at the Plasma TV. "yeah, I know. But can we lay here and let the credits scroll before we get up? I feel tired." "T-Tired?! I did most of the work!" America bickered, puffing out his bottom lip. He then earned a peck on the cheek from Canada. America's face then grew redder. "S-sure.." America yawned and shut his eyes until Canada woke him up a few minutes later to get into America's bed. Canada knew the other wouldn't approve of this, so he decided to get up and walk out of the room. Only to be stopped by America's hand gently placed on his shoulder. "stay with me?" America whispered, too tired to speak. Canada stripped his dirty clothes and laid down next to his brother who was already asleep.

~~~~~~~~~WAS THIS A SHITTY ENDING? I THINK SO..~~~~~~~~~~~

WELL, DIDN'T THIS TAKE SOME TIME?

HERE IT IS. A little present for CanUs fangirls everywhere.

TO PREVENT HATE COMMENTS: Canada already knew about sex before he and America fucked on the couch. He just didn't know how to do it or ways to do it. SO, TO SUM IT UP:

WAS IT GOOD?

BAD? HOT?

SUCKED? LET MEH KNOW.

I regret nothing in this FanFic.

GOOD DAY, SIR.


	8. Je t'aime (FrUs)

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY FROM XRAWRXREPTARX

And to celebrate, I shall give another FanFic. And...This one speaks the international language of love~

CAN YOU GUESS WHAT IT IS?

Yup. It's french.

Frenchie and America are gonna get it on today!

PAIRING: FRUS

SETTING: Paris.. The city of love~

UHH (Under Heat Holding): Yes, there is... Very.

(By the way, Under Heat Holding is my way of saying HandJob)

~~~~AND NOW FOR THE WORLD PREMIERE OF JE T'AIME~~~~~~~~

"Wow dude, I had no idea french food could taste so good-mf" America said happily as he stuffed his face with a plate of french pastries.

"oh hon hon, mon ami, your city is my city, no?" France replied, staring deeply at the blonde, focusing more on his eyes and body. "y'know, I might even consider these _almost _better than burgers" America yammered on about the dish. "that is just a pesant dish, mon ami" France replied, still eyeing the other nation's chest. "well, peasants sure do know how to cook in your country, I'll tell you that!" America added, chocolate smeared on his lips. France _clearly _paid attention to this. A blush creeped up on the parisian as he zoned out into his sex part of his imagination. But France was dragged back to reality when he heard America trying to talk to him. "bro! you're zoning out!" America shouted. France then shook his head. "yes, Mon ami?" France said, resting his head on his hand. "I was asking you if I could stay at your condo... I don't have any more money to pay for my hotel room so... Could you help me out?" America asked. "Sure, we can go right now. Or are we still waiting on seconds?" France teased, looking to the busy street. A gust of wind blew through the balcony, making his hair flow a little. France got up and offered his hand. "Let me help you out of your chair" France said. America's eyes met his own. It was clear to France that America was doing that "I-can-do-shit-by-myself" look. "ok, ok, I'll let you get up on your own. It's just french hospitality" France explained. The blonde nation got up and took France's hand, blushing. "you ok, Mon ami? Do you have a fever?" France asked, staring into America's eyes. For some time now, America has had growing feelings for the frenchman. He didn't know why, though. It just sorta came out of nowhere when France accidentally bumped into him in the hallway at the conference building. They started talking and became good friends, but why was it so confusing? America was teleported from his mind when he saw France ushering him into a taxi. "after you, Mon ami~" France sang. His voice was low and sweet. Like the buzz of a bee. America felt his face grow hot. France also took notice of this and looked away nervously. He shut the door after he got in and the taxi drove off.

~~~WHAT..CAN'T ONE MAKE A FANFIC WITHOUT BEING JUDGED?~~~

France stood at the hotel door as he watched America jam his laptop into a rolling suitcase. Which clearly seemed to be overcrowded with the nation's personal belongings. "D-don't worry... I almost.. got.. it.." America bitched, practically smashing his laptop into the bag. "Don't worry mon cher. I shall carry it for you" France offered. "oh.. that's nice, France but.. I got this.. GOD DAMNIT!" America screamed. "Ok.. Help me~" America moaned a little. France blushed, but shook it off as he walked over to the other nation, crossing his arms and sitting on the bed. France picked up the laptop and held it in his arms like a clipboard. "Shall we go to my abode, Moisseur?" France asked, his husky voice made America shiver a little. "Yeah. Where's the taxi?" America asked, looking into France's eyes again. "The taxi is out front. We just need to walk there." France confessed. He saw America fluster. "y-you're kidding, right? I tried shoving my laptop in my bag for 40 fucking m-..Mf" America was shut up when france connected their lips. They soon gained distance. America wished they didn't, but didn't tell France about that. "now, come with me to the veichle." France escorted. "...'Kay" America giggled, taking his rolling thing out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ONE TAXI LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, here we are. My humble abode. You may stay as long as you please." France said, pulling America out of the car. It was clear to the french nation that America was still thinking about that kiss they shared in the hotel room. So France decided to pull the bags out of the trunk while the other nation was in a daze. France didn't notice that America's eyes were fixated on him. "Such a gentleman" America snickered not even paying attention to the stuff going on outside of his blonde head. It was getting dark when France finally got the blonde out of his mind world. "Come on! Your chariot awaits." France said, pointing to the horse drawn carriage. America blushed a deep rose at this guesture. "c-carriage?" "oui. It's obvious that you have feelings for me." France teased. "No... I-it's... uhh.." America short circuted for a minute as he was trying to come up with an alibi. "It is... Because I'm sick" he lied, doing a hack for emphasis. "aw, I thought we could go on this stroll through paris together. Just _you _and _me_?" France teased on. America immediately flew into the carriage. France followed him. Then France signaled the carriage driver to steer the horses around.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~IN THE MIDDLE OF THE RIDE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The eiffel tower looks amazing from here." America said, staring up at the lighted structure. "ah, so she is. The pride of paris" France boasted. America knew that France was saying that his monuments were better than the ones back in the states but right now America didn't care. France placed a light hand on his shoulder and turned him around. France then re-connected their lips. America melted into the kiss and moved his arms around France's neck, trying to keep balance. France placed 2 firm hands on both sides of the nation's torso. "nnh.." America moaned. France moved his hands away and put them back next to his own sides and moved away. America whimpered when France retreated. "France... why did you stop?" America asked, staring deep into the frenchman's eyes. France didn't come up with anything to say. For the first time in his whole life, he had nothing to say to get him out of this situation. "Je t'aime, America" France confessed. America raised a brow at this "What?" America asked. "Je t'aime means "I love you" in french" France explained. A huge blush socked America in the face. (so much blushing) "I-i... love you too?" America whispered, looking away.

~~~~~ONE REST OF THE CARRIAGE (And a 5 minute lesson on teaching America how to pronounce the words "Je t'aime") LATER~~~~~~~~~~~

The ride ended back at France's house. The pair both walked out of the carriage and into the house without a word. America walked over to the fridge and placed the box of leftover food inside while France went upstairs to go take some clothes out of America's luggage. The blonde nation trekked upstairs behind him. He saw a sliding door with a beautiful view of the eiffel tower, so America walked up to the door and opened it. He leaned over the balcony "so beautiful..." America whispered, not knowing France was behind him. The frenchman pulled him into a gentle embrace. "Oui, and so are you, mon amour" France whispered into America's ear. America blushed at this, his eyes becoming half lidded when France kissed the back of his ear. France moved his face towards America's and kissed his cheek, moving to his lips in the process. America sighed as France moved his lips down his neck, nipping his collarbone. France then put his hands on America's waist, lifting his shirt up. France dragged his fingers across America's nipples, pinching them. America's breath hitched when France grinded his manhood on his butt. America moaned a little at this feeling. France shifted a hand to the front of the blonde's pants. He gently tugged the zipper down, reaching into the boxers and pulled out America's member, half hard. France stroked it slowly, savoring every moan America made. "Je t'aime" France whispered, using his free hand to guide America's face into his view. "F-france..." America moaned, getting harder with every stroke France gave to his member. France then touched the tip, feeling precum seep out as soon as he set a finger on it. America moaned as France removed his jeans and unbuckled his belt, letting both fabrics drop to the balcony floor. He turned America around and connected their lips. France then did the same with his clothes until they were both completely naked. "Don't we need lube?" "oui, I have some right here." France said, pulling a watermelon flavored lube tube out of his pants. He opened it and spread some along his fingers, some getting inbetween the space of the two fingers. "i'll be gentle. Just tell me when you wish to stop, mon amour." France said, turning America around so his butt faced France's manhood. France then pushed the fingers inside. America immediately clenched around them and cried out. France had no choice but to take them out. "are you ok, mon amour?" France asked, concerned he hurt the nation. "I-it hurts.." America moaned. "But you can try again." He added, blushing a shade of blood red. France retried and pushed his fingers again at the tight ring of muscle. He managed to get the digits inside. "a-a-ahh... France~" America cried, feeling fire inside of his virgin hole. After a minute he nodded and France started moving his fingers, the pain easing away with each thrust. France swirled his fingers inside. America moaned loudly at this feeling, triggering to France his prostate must have been hit when he started swirling the lube covered digits. When France thought he was ready, he took his fingers out and (Once more) rotated America to see his face. He lifted the other nation's leg onto his waist. France then put some more lube on his member. France slowly pushed in, feeling America's walls clamp shut on him. "Ahhn..So big- ah.." America moaned. France blushed when he heard the blonde utter those words. France leaned to America's ear and whispered in it once more. "Je t'aime. Tell me when you're ready, mon amour." France whispered. His voice was low and husky and somehow soothed America into relaxing for the frenchman. France then whispered again. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle" he said, kissing America to show him that he kept his word. He then started thrusting slowly to start a rhythm. America moaned as soon as France rocked his hips. The french nation moved his hands onto America's waist, pulling him closer. A breeze blew through the screen of the platform. "France... y-you're so gentle-ah." America moaned, experiencing ecstacy while France thrusted gently, making the teen nation get wetter with each thrust. France lifted another tan leg onto his waist and started thrusting faster. "Je t'aime, America" France whispered, gaining speed. "Ahn... I love... you, France.. and dick." America cried. France blushed and continued thrusting. He leaned over to America's mouth and placed his lips gently on his lover's, hearing and feeling America's body react to him in such ways France has never experienced with anyone he had sex with. This was way different than with England, let alone the fact he handcuffed him to the bed. And forced him to have sex. England never said "I love you" or any affectionate shit the other times they had sex, either. America ripped his lips away from France's to moan rather loudly about how France's member made contact with his sweet spot. America pleaded at France to go faster. So France complied and did as told, thrusting even faster into America. Soon France felt his member grow hotter as he felt America's walls clench around his member, signaling to France that America came. France witnessed as the teen screamed his name as his member spilt out his semen. Ameirca's body trembled, then slumped against France for support. France then came into the blonde. Earning another scream from America. When France was done, his member fell out of the younger nation. They both toppled over onto the hardwood beneath them, America half asleep. "J-je t'aime" America whispered, his eyes closing the whole way. France kissed his head. "Je t'aime aussi, ma petite Amérique. " France whispered back, shutting his eyes as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not really. Valentine's was 3 days ago... BUT TO GET INTO THE FEBRUARY SPIRIT, I WROTE THIS. This literary piece takes place in the most romantic city in the world. PARIS~

ain't it gorgeous?

Was it good, bad, hot, romantic (I tried making it as hot and romantic as possible while still keeping dirty stuff in it)

I REGRET NOTHING~

Happy (LATE) Valentine's day!

~Reptar~

(BEFORE I FORGET

TRANSLATIONS: Mon ami - my friend

Mon amour - my love

Je t'aime - i love you

Je t'aime aussi, ma petite Amérique - i love you, my little America

Mon cher - my dear

moisseur - mr.

THAT'S PRETTY MUCH IT FOR TRANSLATIONS)

Until next time~

*~RuRu~*


End file.
